


Maribelle's Swap Charm

by CTFMeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Breast Enlargement, Corruption, F/F, Futa, Genital Swap, Light Muscle, No Awareness, Other, Reality Change, Swapping, Transformation, boys with boobs, dickgirl, mental change, swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: Life has been very dull for Maribelle ever since her best friend (and love of her life) Lissa married Henry. That is, until her substitute husband, Gaius, brings home a magical charm that can let her swap anything with anyone. With such amazing power at her hands, Maribelle will do anything to get her darling Lissa into her hands and make her happy. Anything.





	Maribelle's Swap Charm

A blend of rich black tea poured into an ornate porcelain cup, filling it almost up to the brim. Maribelle placed the beautiful white ceramic teapot on the table, setting it tidily next to the other instruments that adorned the mantle in a way that would only befit a noble lady of her stature. The sweet soft aroma of tea wafted through the air of her tent, two cute chairs placed next to her little tea table. Yes, everything was perfect for the upcoming tea party.

Being a lady of class, Maribelle was more than used to organizing tea parties for the other ladies of camp. But today was special. It was Maribelle and Lissa’s Weekly Private Tea Party, the most important event of the week. Because of the war, the two couldn’t spent as much time together as Maribelle would have liked. Which is why these few hours of talking, laughing and enjoying themselves were so important to her. It was the only moment she got to spend one-to-one with her favorite person in the entire world.

Maribelle shook in her seat in excitement. She couldn’t wait to see Lissa’s beautiful face again, glowing happily as she retold some silly story about frogs or her boots. Despite the fact that only a few minutes remained before the tea party was supposed to begin and Lissa still wasn’t there, Maribelle didn’t feel an ounce of doubt. She knew Lissa would arrive just in time, as she always did.

“Maribelle!” Suddenly shouted a voice from outside. “I’m here!”

Maribelle instantly bolted up from her seat. She ran towards the entrance to her tent with a smile on her face. “Marvelous darling!” The girl piped cheerily. “Why don’t you come inside and-”

But as Maribelle opened her tent flaps to invite Lissa in, she was met with a very surprising sight. For some unexplained reason, next to Lissa stood that creepy white-haired man Henry, smiling with that same odious smile that Maribelle wasn’t sure was joyful or mocking. Worse of all, they were also holding hands?! As if they were some lovey-dove couple! Eugh, Maribelle nearly puked at the thought.

“Maribelle!” Lissa shouted, before giving her friend a tight hug. A hug which somehow felt less warm than all the other hugs Maribelle had received from her.

“You know Henry, right?” Lissa continued, finally separating from Maribelle. “That funny dark mage we picked up from Plegia.”

“Yes… I know of him.” Maribelle responded less than enthused. “What I want to know is what he’s doing here.”

“Well…” Lissa hugged Henry’s arm more tightly, pulling him closer to her. “I have-! Er- We have some very important news!”

Instinctively, Maribelle staggered back. She didn’t know how, she didn’t know why, but she felt like something terrible was about to happen. 

“Since you’re my best friend, I thought I should tell you first.” Lissa continued. The girl was extremely hyper, much more than usual. Her enthusiasm was palpable, barely able to breathe a single word out. “Henry and I… We’re getting married!”

A shattering sound echoed inside Maribelle’s heart. Her expression turned into one of pure pain. She gripped her chest tightly. It hurt, as if her organ had been suddenly pulled out by force.

“We even got matching rings!” Lissa exclaimed joyfully, holding up her and Henry’s hands to show off their new compromise.

Everything went dark. Maribelle couldn’t breathe, her body entered a freezing state of shock. She staggered backwards, all strength draining from her legs. And though her arms flailed about trying to find some balance, there was no balance to be found.

“Maribelle?” She heard Lissa ask in a worried tone.

But Maribelle couldn’t see Lissa. She couldn’t perceive anything. The ground and air around her were as unreal and foreign as the darkness that surrounded her. Maribelle continued to stagger backwards, always falling, never still. Until her hand met with the table where all the tea was set. She tried to grasp the little tea table tightly in order to regain some sort of support. But her weight outmatched that of the table, and with a simple push she sent all of the fine china she’d so meticulously set up flying into the air.

“Maribelle!!” Maribelle heard Lissa cry again.

It was so much closer this time. Maribelle tried to extend her hand to grab Lissa, but no matter how far she stretched, she could grab onto nothing. Maribelle kept on falling and falling unimpeded. Her whole world had crumbled. The person she cared the most for wasn’t there. Even though her arms flailed wildly, she couldn’t even feel her nearby. 

“Maribelle!!!” She heard the wail again.

Tears formed in Maribelle’s eyes. She tried to open her mouth to respond, but when she did, darkness clogged it whole and she couldn’t speak. There was nothing there but the void. The voice she heard was only there to taunt her. Maribelle wasn’t afraid, she wasn’t sad. The only thing she could feel was pure despair.

“Maribelle! Maribelle!! MARIBELLE!!!”

“Maribelle!”

Maribelle bolted upwards in a panic, eyes opened as wide as they could, sweat pouring down her brow. She looked around. No longer was she in the hellish black dimension, instead she was in her room, sitting atop of her bed under her soft bedcovers and wearing her silky white and pink pjs. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She’d had that stupid nightmare again. Oh, if only it was just a nightmare… But in reality Lissa has seriously married Henry. And she’d relived the experience of the night she found out too many times for her liking.

“Maribelle, are you ok?”

Turning to the voice before her, Maribelle found none other than her husband, Gaius, sitting atop of the bed. Maribelle thought she’d remained single for the rest of her life, but after Lissa got married herself, what was the point? Maribelle picked the first man that crossed her pass, maybe hoping that her own marriage would make Lissa jealous. But it never did, and now Maribelle was stuck with this lowlife. Still, for a man she didn’t care for at all, he was surprisingly sweet with her.

“Yes I’m fine.” Maribelle replied rudely, still trying to calm her nerves down from the terrible images that had tormented her. She turned her ire on Gaius. “Gaius! How many times have I told you not to disturb my sleep. I need my-”

“Yeah, yeah, I know Twinkles. I just-” Gaius stared on into the distance, a forlorn expression on his face. “I just… Needed someone to talk to. Some advice or something…”

Maribelle sighed. Even if she didn’t love Gaius, he was still her husband. “What’s on your mind?”

“I went on this raid recently.” Gaius started. “Just a little job for this Grimleal place.”

“Hmph!” Maribelle crossed her arms. “Didn’t Chrom tell you not to go on anymore raids?”

“Look even if Blue has the big bucks from the crown’s money, this army can always use a bit more cash.” Gaius responded defensively. “Plus, I still get a little thrill from the hunt, it- That’s not even the point! So, I went on this raid to the Grimleal place… We got the usual goods. Some Bullions, weapons… But then.”

Gaius stopped. He looked timidly into the distance, as if he’d been transported to the place he was describing. “I saw it there. Standing on the altar. It looked important. It looked valuable. I thought… I thought maybe if it was some sort of weapon, we could use it. If not, we could sell it. I- … I took it. I touched it-”

He stopped again, gulping before continuing his statement. “When I touched it… It- It spoke to me. Told me what it was, how it worked. It’s like… Some sort of magical device. That can swap anything between any two people. From body parts, to personalities, to abstract ideas…”

“It showed me images. Things it can do. It… It scared me.” Suddenly, Gaius pulled out a small doll-like charm onto his hand. It looked strange, it had the torso of a woman, breasts and all, and the lower body of a man, including the penis. Gaius looked at it with a terrified expression.

“I don’t know what to do with it. I took it. It didn’t feel right to leave it there. With those grim-people. But I don’t-!” Gaius expired frustratedly. “I don’t know if it’s real or if it was just some sort of curse so people wouldn’t take it. But I’m scared, Maribelle. I don’t know what to do.”

Though Gaius has poured his heart out with the story, Maribelle wasn’t amused by his show. “Just give the thing Robin. He’ll figure out what to do with it.”

“I don’t think I should give this to Robin.” Gaius interjected. “If what I saw is true… It’s too powerful for human hands. We have to destroy it! Bury it somewhere it’ll never be found. If not we’ll-”

“Oh, give me that!” By this point, Maribelle’s patience has run out. She snatched the object from Gaius’ hand angrily. “For a brutish lowlife thief, you sure are going on and on like a wailing baby. There’s no way some stupid charm can do such miraculous things. Here, I’ll show you!”

Gripping the thing tightly, Maribelle thought of a way to prove Gaius’ nonsense wrong. Something simple would do, simple and easily verifiable. Like…. A body swap maybe? Yeah that would work. Focusing her concentration, she began to think about the changes. Swap my body with Gaius’!

Suddenly, Maribelle shrieked wildly in her deep voice, almost throwing the charm up in the air from her wailing hands in surprise. She backed up, strong muscular arms and legs propelling her backwards, a terrified expression on her face. The reaction made Gaius’ big eyes open with intrigue. He crawled closer to Maribelle, his long blonde hair falling beside his face. “Did it work?” He asked in a cute voice.

“Did it work? Did it work!?” Maribelle asked angrily, her orange hair ruffling from annoyance. “Does it look like it worked?”

Gaius turned his head sideways at the question, as if the answer was more than obvious. “I guess not… You look like regular old Maribelle.” 

This response surprised the lithe lean Maribelle. “Hold, do I not look any different to you?”

“Nope.” Gaius responded plainly. “The short orange hair, tomboyish face, strong feminine muscle, and that big long dick~ Everything amazing from the Maribelle I fell in love with.”

Interesting, Maribelle rubbed her chin pensively. Even though she’d obviously traded bodies with Gaius, it looked like he didn’t notice anything different. Quite the riveting development. The only thing she wanted to know now was… She gripped the charm tightly. Swap my body with Gaius’.

Just as instantly as it had happened before, Maribelle was back in her body. No transition, no sensation, just immediate change. She gleefully patted her hair and bosom in relief. Good thing she wasn’t stuck in an ugly man’s body.

Gaius sat back in the bed, feeling much more relaxed than before. “So I was just worrying about nothing, huh?” He made a small chuckle. “Oh man, that’s comforting. I’m happy that thing doesn’t actually work.”

“Yes, you were just overreacting.” Maribelle demeaned him. She carefully stood up the bed and walked towards the entrance. “As always.”

“Well… I’m glad you’re here to keep me in check.” Gaius shot back. “Hey, where are you going?” He asked as Maribelle began to put on her boots.

“I’m going to discard of this dreadful thing that made you so worried.” She responded seriously. “Even though it doesn’t work, you were right. This thing deserves to be buried underground.”

Her words made Gaius smile. “Thanks Maribelle. You’re the best. I’m happy I decided to marry you.”

“Ehehe… Don’t get too attached now.” Maribelle suddenly said ominously, staring at the charm in her hand with a Machiavellian smile. 

“What was that?” Gaius asked.

“Nothing, nothing…” Maribelle clarified. “You just go catch some sleep and I’ll be right back.”

“Ok darling.” Gaius responded happily. “Hey Maribelle? I love you.”

But by then Maribelle was already too far away from the tent to hear him.

Heart racing and feet stomping, Maribelle ran through the moonlit camp at top speed. She passed tent after tent, bush after bush, dashing as best she could to reach the tent of her beloved Lissa in as little time as possible. Finally. Finally, after all these years of love and adoration, Maribelle had a tool to obtain all of Lissa’s devotion. Because of the taboo of same sex relationships, the troubadour had resigned herself to never being able to marry her best friend and love of her life. She was more than happy for them to remain as nothing more than gal pals, that is, until Henry entered the picture. But now, with this amazing device, she didn’t have to worry about any of that. She could finally acquire that forbidden love she’d been chasing for so long, live that long held fantasy she’d always dreamed about.

She was ecstatic. Her feet couldn’t keep up with how fast she wanted to go. Maribelle didn’t want to live another second without having Lissa for herself. She’d seen the power of the charm first-hand. She knew what she was going to do. And though she could have probably swapped things in the comfort of her own home, she wanted to see the change with her own eyes. 

By the time she reached Lissa’s tent, she was completely out of breath. She panted and breathed heavily like a sick person, her body not used to the intense exercise. But her exhaustion could not mask her excitement for a single second. A wide eager smile was plastered all over her face. She was born ready for this.

Once Maribelle recovered her bearings, she peeked through the tent flaps silently. Luckily for her, despite the fact it was very late, the two tent-dwellers inside were wide awake. In the corner of the room was Lissa, sitting on top of Henry’s lap while reading a book. Though it looked like she wasn’t paying too close attention to said book, as Henry, sitting on the chair behind her, was actively groping and massaging the girl’s breasts. Maribelle gritted her teeth with anger. Seeing the gross creepy man handling her beautiful flower made Maribelle gag. She wanted to snap Henry’s head right off. Fortunately, there was a much better solution to the problem.

Holding the item tightly in her hand, Maribelle focused on her command. Swap my marriage with Henry’s. Just like the two other times, it happened in an instant. One moment Henry was there, harassing the woman of Maribelle’s dreams, the next Lissa was sitting peacefully on the chair, enjoying her engrossing book. Maribelle felt butterflies in her stomach. She breathed erratically, so much happiness filling her system that her lungs could barely function properly.

It happened! Lissa was hers! Even though Maribelle saw this gizmo’s power a few minutes ago, she could barely believe that her dream had been finally realized. The love of her life, her soulmate, the prettiest girl in all of existence. Maribelle was now officially married to her. And no one would bat an eye, none would think anything was out of the ordinary. Her body shook in excitement. She- She-! She had to go inside! How would Lissa react to her? Would she act normally? Or would she become all lovey-dove with her? Saddling up close to Maribelle, whispering sweet nothings into her ear… The thought made Maribelle’s heart flutter, and her womanhood dampen.

Taking a deep breath, Maribelle tried to relax. She was getting ahead of herself. First thing was first, entering the tent and talking with Lissa. With a confident step, Maribelle entered the tent calmly, trying to act as naturally as she could considering the intense state of euphoria she was in. Lissa’s head perked up as she passed in. Maribelle head her breath for a second, a tinge of doubt slipping into her mind. Had it really worked? Would she get the girl of her dreams?

“Maribelle!” Suddenly, Lissa shot up from her chair, almost tossing the book in her hands.

Without any delay, Lissa ran up to Maribelle and gave the other girl a tight hug. Maribelle reciprocated happily, elatedly blushing from joy at the success of her plan. When out of nowhere, Lissa planted her lips against Maribelle’s for a kiss. Maribelle’s eyes widened in surprise. Even though she made herself Lissa’s wife, she truly didn’t expect for her to run up and kiss Maribelle like that. Maribelle’s organ squealed in delight, nipples poking through her bra in arousal. Lissa’s lips were so intoxicating, her saliva was so sweet. It sent Maribelle into a lustful haze so deep, she couldn’t even reciprocate Lissa’s kiss.

‘Puahh’ Lissa grunted, letting go of Maribelle’s lips. She smiled kindly at her spouse. “Maribelle, where have you been up to this late at night?!” She asked with feign anger.

“I… uh- had… umm…. Something…” Cheeks bright red, eyes shooting in random directions, Maribelle could barely muster a coherent thought, let alone a response.

Lissa giggled. “You’d think after all this time being married, you’d get used to that, huh? Anyways, you can go ahead and tuck in for the night if you want. I’m gonna finish this chapter first and then I’ll join you.” Lissa commented, before walking back to the chair she was sitting on and opening her book.

However, Maribelle had no desire to sleep at this moment. Lissa’s kiss had lit a spark inside Maribelle that wouldn’t be easily satiated. Her vagina throbbed with necessity, clit twitching in need. She didn’t anticipate she would jump into dirty stuff with Lissa so soon, but after years of sexually fantasizing over her, it was only to be expected. Still disoriented over Lissa’s kiss, Maribelle meandered towards Lissa slowly. Mouth watering, fingers twitching, she slithered stealthily behind the chair, leaning down to wrap her arms around Lissa in a hug. But Maribelle’s hands weren’t satisfied there. They continued sliding down until they slithered under Lissa’s shirt through her bra and onto her breasts.

Lissa yipped in surprise at the touch. “Feeling a bit frisky, darling?” She joked, trying to keep her composure. But in reality, Maribelle’s fondling had already started to have an effect on Lissa, as plainly evidenced by the hot red blush on the cleric’s face.

Maribelle’s hands fondled with purpose. They were holding Lissa’s precious tit-flesh after all, how could she not be ecstatic to touch them? Even if they weren’t big, they definitely weren’t tiny. The two budding breasts fit comfortably inside Maribelle’s palms. She squeezed and poked them, fingers gently massaging the soft flesh, palm rubbing against Lissa’s erect nip. 

“Oooohhh~” Lissa moaned out pleasurably, gritting her teeth from the acute sensations. “Oh Maribelle, that feels so good~ If only my breasts were larger… Then it would feel so much better~”

The words made Maribelle back off in surprise. A sudden realization came to her. She’d used the charm to make her dream of marrying Lissa come true. But if there was anyone she wanted to make happy more than herself, it was Lissa. And now she could use the charm to make any of Lissa’s dreams come true. No matter how crazy or impossible the desire was, Maribelle could do it. She had the power of gods in her hands, there was no way Maribelle could squander her opportunity to make her the happiest girl in the world.

Pulling out her hand from Lissa’s cleavage, Maribelle took hold of the charm once more. But who to swap with? It had to be someone with really big knockers, like… That dragon lady, Tiki, she had some real lookers, breasts so massive and magnificent they would only be fit of her wonderful girl. Maribelle readied her command. Swap Lissa and Tiki’s breasts.

Suddenly, Maribelle’s other hand was blown back, squished between skin and bra as Lissa’s breasts exploded outwards with mass. Maribelle mover her fingers around hesitantly. Lissa’s titflesh freely swelled and contracted with her every movement. Maribelle gasped in delight. She’d done it again! Lissa’s tiny tits were no more, now bulbous blobs of fat hung from Lissa’s chest. Even her dress had changed, the bust had adjusted to Lissa’s new size and the bra had been replaced with an extra large one. Maribelle licked her lips hungrily.

Unable to contain herself, she put the charm away and flung her free hand right back into Lissa’s now massive cleavage. Maribelle audibly cooed as she felt Lissa’s supple balls of meat. They were so sweetly soft and malleable, yet also oddly firm, giving way to her commands like she was sculpting with some sort of warm satisfying clay. Maribelle poked and prodded her fingers uninhibitedly, squeezing the large orbs in her hands with glee. The gigantic blobs were so disgustingly huge that they didn’t even fit in her hands anymore, instead easily spilling through her fingers and past her hands. She didn’t hold back as she pinched and pulled Lissa’s now massive nipples, twisting them lightly to tease her wife. All in all, Maribelle was having the time of her life with Lissa’s new boobs, a lecherous smile on her face as she endlessly groped them.

And all of it was having an enormous effect on Lissa. Eyes rolled back and tears rolling down her face, the girl cutely held back her moans, biting her tongue as her way to handle the immense waves of pleasure the flowed down her mind.

“Oh Maribelle~~” She gasped between moans. “I love this so much.”

Maribelle felt her heart flutter at Lissa’s praise. Just seeing her darling Lissa in such a sexually charged voice aroused Maribelle to no end. She took her comforting words as a sign that she was doing good, so Maribelle began to redouble her effort of fondling and massaging. Lissa melted further into her chair, the stimulation proving too much for her. She turned her head back towards Maribelle, her expression dull and adrift, before pulling Maribelle down by the upper part of the dress and pushing their lips together. This seemed to be enough to temporarily put Maribelle’s hands out of commission, but this time Maribelle kept enough brain power to reciprocate the kiss. 

Once Lissa parted her lips, she sunk back into her chair. “Maribelle… Let’s finish this on the bed.” She pleaded with big round lustful puppy-dog eyes.

Not needing further instruction, Maribelle complied with Lissa’s request and backed off. Without saying another single word, the two began to individually undress. They struggled their outfits off like the lustful animals they were, angrily pulling off clothes, forcefully pushing out body parts. But once they were both naked, they happily admired their partner’s body, lovingly staring without reserve. Lissa slowly walked towards Maribelle and took hold of her hand, before leading the two onto the bed.

Lissa sat back and opened her legs wide, a glint of need sparkling in her eyes. Maribelle didn’t need to be told what to do, she knew exactly what Lissa wanted. Climbing on the bed herself, Maribelle sat opposite to Lissa and opened her own legs. Their womanhoods glistened in the torchlight, constantly spewing fluids of arousal. Maribelle gave a sly smile. She slowly slid her body towards Lissa, moving it in a sensual exaggerated way that made Lissa bite her lips. Lissa took her hand and played with her nipple, both to quench her arousal and to shoot back at Maribelle’s teasing, which made Maribelle audibly coo at the sight of Lissa’s delectable melons. The two were clearly aroused by each other and they weren’t afraid to show it.

With their legs interlocked and their organs just mere inches away from each other, the two stopped for a second to take a breath. Maribelle licked her lips, staring at Lissa’s mound with hunger in her eyes. She was so ready to smash into Lissa’s pussy it wasn’t even funny. Meanwhile, Lissa too stared longingly into the other woman’s vagina, squeezing her large breast with her left hand as if it was a stress ball. She slowly took her free hand and passed it over Maribelle’s labia, soliciting a moan from her eager wife while wetting her digits. Lissa then lifted her damp fingers and placed them in her mouth, licking up Maribelle’s liquids like a lollipop. She shot Maribelle another pleading look. She wanted it now. And Maribelle was more than ready to give it to her.

Planting both arms on the bed firmly, Maribelle pushed herself forward and smacked their vaginas together. Lissa grunted through the wet smacking sounds, biting into her lip to prevent herself from moaning. With their labia squished together, their sexual fluids mixing, the girls’ organs kissed the same way their lips had kissed before, mashing into each other lovingly without restrictions. Their organs throbbed with desire, happy to be together but also hungry for more. 

Then came another smack. After a quick reeling back of her hips, Maribelle had once more pushed their organs together full force, sending sweet vaginal liquid jumping into the air from impact. Then there was another smack, and another, and another. Before long, Maribelle had built up a solid rhythm, bucking her hips back and forth with eager pants, as nothing but slapping skin and sopping thumps fill the air of the room, the two girls enraptured by a fog of arousal.

The couple was so engrossed in their bout of lovemaking that even Lissa had begun to move her hips instinctively. Every time Maribelle pulled back, Lissa would push her mound forward, lust propelling her body to move of its own volition. Then as their organs would crash together, Lissa would let her body be pushed back, taking the brunt of Maribelle’s night with a joyous expression. It was magnificent. Lissa could barely quantify the pleasure of this exchange, as her mind went blank every time their bodies collided.

Still, though Maribelle was fully enjoying the act of intercourse, moaning, grunting and spasming at her body’s content, it seemed like Lissa was holding back for some reason. Her body was rigid, tense and stiff for what should be an informal interaction. And she held her voice at every chance she got, either biting her lips or tongue or swallowing the air she would use to scream. It was like she didn’t want to give herself in to lust, like she wanted to maintain some sort of arbitrary control. Maribelle felt a bit upset over it. She wanted Lissa to fully enjoy herself, to get wrapped up in the moment. Plus, she definitely wouldn’t have minded seeing an uninhibited Lissa either. 

Lifting one of her hands off the bed, Maribelle cupped the bottom of Lissa’s chin gently. “Lissa, darling.” Maribelle said in a soft kind tone. “You can yell as much as you want to.”

Lissa blushed at Maribelle’s tender touch. She looked down with embarrassment. “I-I know…” She said between pants. “I’m j-just… Shy. I g-get too embarrassed around you. I-I don’t want you to see me like that. I know it’s silly but… If I wasn’t so shy I…” Lissa took one of Maribelle’s fingers into her mouth, licking it thoroughly. “Love to~”

Maribelle’s face exploded with her own blush. For a girl so shy, that was quite the bold move. Lissa’s shy side was plenty cute, which made the times where she was more forward all the more striking. But Maribelle had clearly picked up a desire in there. A desire she could fulfill with ease.

Quickly separating from her formation with Lissa, Maribelle ducked towards her pile of clothes and picked up the charm. With a wish so abstract, she had to think about who and what to swap. The main goal was to swap her attitude with someone who wasn’t shy, someone who’d be more than willing to moan out loudly and submit to pleasure. Basically, it had to be someone very shameless, a real sleazebag. And there was no one who better fit that description than Virion. Not knowing how to better word it, Maribelle gripped the charm and made her command. Swap Lissa’s and Virion’s shamelessness. 

With the command done, Maribelle tossed the charm to some corner on the bed and quickly got back into position. Excitement filled her heart, her body trembling with anticipation at how differently Lissa would act. So in an eager attempt to illicit a reaction from her, Maribelle quickly rammed into Lissa with force. The change was like day and night. The moment their pussies met, Lissa moaned into the ether like a wolf in heat. Her back arched backwards, heavy breasts bouncing up like big balloons, her entire body moved and shivered like a of as pleasure completely overcame her senses.

Now this was more like it~ Fully aroused by the sight, Maribelle quickly picked up where she left off and began to pump her body back and forth in a savory rhythm. This time, even Lissa joined the movements as well, rocking her hips sexily as she slammed her cunt into Maribelle’s. The two moved like dancers on a stage, exchanging moves together to form a beautiful act. Every move was purposeful, every motion planned. They fully immersed themselves in their moment of lust, their voices singing out a song of primal desire unrestrained.

Before long, their vaginas were quivering with need. All their strain and effort had built off to produce a tower of pleasure the likes they’d never experienced before. But everything that comes up must come down, and the two were rapidly approaching the final floor. Pushing their hips together one final time, Lissa and Maribelle groaned out in unison, their clits spasming intensely as they were engrossed in orgasm. Their pussies shivered and squelched, contracting so much that they began shooting liquid into the air. The sight was honestly beautiful, with jets if water dancing from one vagina to the other like it was a water show. And the two continued to convulse until all the strength was sapped from their bodies and the girls gently collapsed onto the bedsheets.

Not wanting to stay too far from her Lissa, Maribelle muscled through her exhaustion and crawled next to the other laying girl. She took hold of Lissa’s hand with her own, as the two girls turned their heads to face each other. Both of them smiled at their lover kindly, warm satisfied expressions on both of their faces.

“Oh Maribelle…” Lissa spoke up dreamily. “That was simply wonderful…”

“That it was, darling.” Maribelle responded with pride. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from a girl as beautiful as you.”

The words made Lissa snuggle closer to Maribelle. “Mmmm~” She cooed softly. “I love you Maribelle. I didn’t think I’d ever fall in love with my best friend, but I’m very glad I did. If I was married to anyone else, I don’t think I’d be as happy as I am now~” Maribelle felt her heart soar at Lissa’s comments. She gripped Lissa’s hand more tightly, embracing all of her new wife’s warmth.

“I only wish…” Lissa continued. “I only wish we could have children. I love you so much that I’d like for us to have a symbol of our love like that. Plus, I’ve always wanted to raise a boy…”

Maribelle’s eyes shot wide open. In her fervor to marry Lissa, she hadn’t even considered the fact that the two couldn’t produce an offspring. To think that the length of Lissa’s current affection reached this far… It made Maribelle very happy. Plus, the idea of having the two share genes to form a new human being sounded plain wondrous. Fortunately for Maribelle, she had the exact solution for this sort of dilemma.

Reaching out for her discarded charm, Maribelle took the object back into her hand. To solve this conundrum, one of them had to would have to change their genitalia to that of the other gender. Maribelle didn’t want Lissa to carry that type of burden, so she decided to forge this obligation onto herself. As for whose penis to take, the choice was pretty obvious. The only man Maribelle had come to respect and minimally care for was her previous husband, Gaius. In a sort of poetic way, this would connect the two for the rest of their lives, their previous relationships cemented through their privates. It would also help Gaius a lot in his new marriage to Henry! Without further deliberation, Maribelle gave her command. Swap my genitals with Gaius’.

Suddenly, Maribelle moaned out loudly, feeling a smoldering heat envelop her crotch. She looked down, and instead of seeing her glistening pussy, Maribelle was met with a fully hardened and erect cock. Gaius’ dick was of decent girth and length, above average compared to most men, with a small bunch of orange pubes hanging against the mast that served as a reminder of the original owner. Maribelle took the thing into her grasp, giving the pole a few experimental pumps. The male organ was so foreign and strange, but it didn’t feel bad at all. In fact, after feeling the lightning jolts of pleasure emitted from a little bit of pumping, Maribelle knew that she could definitely get used to this~

Her lust inflamed once more, Maribelle jumped on top of Lissa. She kissed and bit the nape of the other girl’s neck, rubbing her new dick against Lissa’s thighs lovingly. “If you wanna make babies so bad, let’s do it.” Maribelle cooed in a sexually charged tone.

But the response she got was not one that Maribelle had expected. Instead of accepting her wife’s advances, Lissa had pushed her away. “Sorry Maribelle… I don’t think I can do it.” Lissa apologized disappointedly. “You know my libido isn’t as great as yours. I would love to be able to keep up with you since you’re my wife, but I simply can’t…”

Maribelle backed off with a disgruntled expression. Lissa was the one who brought up children in the first place, so why was Maribelle being rejected? It wasn’t fair! Maribelle even gave herself a penis for Lissa. Although… Lissa did say she wished her libido was as strong as Maribelle’s. This was something that could be easily fixed. 

Taking hold of the charm once more, Maribelle thought about the next swap. It would be a simple one, she just had to swap Lissa’s libido with that if the horniest person in the army. And no one was as much of a hornball as Inigo. Swap Lissa and Inigo’s libidos. She commanded. 

The change in demeanor was immediate. Where Lissa was once laying casually in the bed, calmly resting after a session of intercourse, now the Ylissian princess was sitting on top of the bed with her legs spread wide open, lightly fingering her pussy as she stared hungrily at Maribelle’s erect clock.

“What are you waiting for honey?” Lissa asked, drooling over Maribelle’s delicious penis. “Come over here and give your wife a baby~”

If Maribelle’s erection could get even harder, it would. The girl practically leaped on top of Lissa, planting a flurry of kisses and licks all over her wife’s face and neck, as a primal carnal desire overcame her soul. Her hips shivered with lust, blindly jabbing the air around Lissa’s mound and teasingly rubbing the head of her cock against her darling’s organ. This wasn’t intentional though, Maribelle’s primordial urge simple called on her to keep thrusting until she’d filled the hole she so desperately desired. Even Lissa joined in on the restless body hurling, pumping her hips forward in a dire need to get filled.

Finally when one of Maribelle’s thrust proved successful and her cock skewered through the entrance to Lissa’s cavern, the girl shriveled and moaned, gasping as she held the bed covers tightly. Gods! These penis things were so sensitive! Even though she’d just put it in, Maribelle was doing her best not to cum on the spot. No wonder guys always acted with their dicks. The sensations coming from Maribelle’s penis were so titanic and impactful she could barely believe they were real. Still, Maribelle’s priority was to make Lissa feel good, not herself. So she trucked along, moving her hips slowly while holding her orgasm back.

Meanwhile, Lissa held nothing back at all. Bearing the eyes of a crazed beast, a tornado of lust had taken over Lissa’s whole body. Her heart burned in desire, loins steaming with fervor, not a single action remained within her control, instead her body was guided by an uncontrollable sexual desire that pushed her for more and more. She moaned wildly and uninhibitedly, like an animal in heat looking for a mate. It got so bad that she began thrusting into Maribelle harder than Maribelle thrust into her, the girl’s body moving with a passion unseen to her before

Maribelle could barely take it all. Were things to continue this way, she would surely shoot her baby goo early and disappoint her wife. No, she couldn’t let that happen. She had to calm her down, find a way to slow things… Thinking fast, Maribelle pulled her hands up and placed them on Lissa’s giant breasts, squeezing and fondling them with gusto. Lissa squealed out like a little piggy as her milkers were rubbed and pinched, her whole body entering a frenzied state. She convulsed wildly with a wide smile on her face, letting all the sensations assaulting her brains come over her and dull her very mind and thoughts. Maribelle gave a grunt of relief. Thankfully, her efforts had proved successful in pacifying Lissa, the girl focusing on the pleasure assaulting her instead of hungrily grasping for more, which gave Maribelle the chance to focus on the task at hand.

Now under control of the situation, Maribelle began to move with more confidence and strength. Instead of fighting the stimulation that came with her new organ, Maribelle rode the wave of pleasure, letting her dick guide the motions of her body. She squeezed Lissa’s beautiful tits, moaning as she felt Lissa’s pussy contract in response. It was quite the magical thing this male genitalia. Both a wild beast yet also a trusty steed. With it, Maribelle got to feel the wonders of the inside of Lissa’s vagina, the slick warm damp cavern that wrapped her pole whole in pleasure and bliss.

It was frankly one of Maribelle’s best experiences in her life. Seeing this large breasted, shameless, endlessly horny Lissa writhing in pleasure because of Maribelle’s cock was far crazier and far more arousing than anything Maribelle could have dreamed of. She pumped her hips in and out with an intense rhythm, squeezing Lissa’s meatsacks one more time. Maribelle groaned as the warm flesh budged around her hand. Gods, this Lissa was so beautiful. Maribelle felt herself losing touch with reality, her cognitive awareness being muddled by the myriad of pleasures and new sensations coming from her organs. But that was fine. Her connection to Lissa at this moment was stronger than it had been ever before.

Before long, both women succumbed to their lustful desires, forgoing any rational thought in favor of carnal instincts. They howled together like a couple of wild animals, savage beasts tamed by their own urges to form a lasting bond of copulation, bursting the silence of the quiet night with their cries of love. Their organs trembled with need, a growing climax approaching ever closer. But this didn’t deter either of them, for the wild creatures accepted wholeheartedly the finalization of their amorous contract.

Groaning and grunting wildly, Maribelle wrapped her hands around Lissa’s waist in a bear hug as she began to unload string after string of sperm from her dick. Lissa gave her last moan, drool dripping from her mouth as a powerful orgasm overcame her body from the semen overflowing her uterus. Their bodies shook in unison, Maribelle resting her head calmly between Lissa’s cleavage, and Lissa staring off into the sky as if some existential truth was revealed to her. Only once Maribelle’s dick sputtered it last shot of seed did the two calm down, and even then, their bodies remained together, wrapped up cozily in each other’s warmth.

Exhaustion and pleasantness overcame the two girls, their systems rebooting from the massive surge of pleasure and loss of cognition. Yet, neither felt the least bit sleepy. Though their bodies were tired, their hearts soared with the flames of love. Together they felt an intrinsic happiness that could not be repressed by the boundaries of the human body.

Maribelle rolled off the top of Lissa’s body to lay beside her. She took Lissa’s hand into her own again, squeezing it with affection and care. Their heads turned to each other simultaneously, as if their bodies were somehow connected. And despite the fact that they could barely muster a breath, they knew exactly how each other felt. The warm smiles on their faces said much more than words ever could. It was marvelous, but Maribelle wondered if she could make it even better.

“Darling…” Maribelle suddenly brought her hand to Lissa’s cheek and caressed it gently. “Is there anything else you want?”

“Hmmm…” Lissa looked up at the ceiling as if to think. “Nope!” She answered without doubt. “I’m already the happiest girl in the world thanks to you, I don’t think there’s anything that could make me happier!”

The response made Maribelle’s heart flutter with glee. Her darling really was the sweetest~ Yet, it was also sort of disappointing in a way. Here Maribelle was with a device that could make almost anything happen, and she wasn’t going to use it to make all of Lissa’s craziest fantasies come true?

“Still…” Maribelle pursued further. “There must be something you want. Like some sort of physical trait, or attitude… Something you’ve seen on someone else that you really wanted on yourself?”

Lissa giggled. “Hehe Maribelle, what are you going on about?”

“I’m serious!” Maribelle sat up, speaking firmly. “Imagine you could swap anything from anyone onto yourself. Anything from a body part, to an attribute, to a skill or personality trait. What would you swap?”

“What?” Lissa sat up right beside her. “Maribelle, you’re not making any sense.”

Maribelle took hold of both of Lissa’s hands, looking at her with a fierce expression. “Listen to me Lissa. I know this sounds outlandish, but I’m telling the truth. I have a magical charm that lets you do just that, swap anything with anyone-”

“Yeah sure! And I have a machine that makes you rich and beautiful!” Lissa joked, before chuckling to herself.

“Lissa!” Maribelle pouted, crossing her arms angrily. “I’m being serious! Here, let me show you.”

Grabbing hold of the charm, Maribelle briskly pulled Lissa off the bed. She extended the arm with the object towards Lissa. 

“Grab onto this.” Maribelle commanded. “Now just think about something you’d like to swap with someone else. Maybe start with something easy like a body part.”

By this point, Lissa had stopped finding the exchange humorous. She was legitimately perplexed. “Maribelle, I don’t-”

“Lissa, please!” Maribelle pleaded. “Just trust me, ok?”

With a reluctant sigh, Lissa extended her arm and grabbed onto Maribelle’s hand. “Alright, alright. I’ll play along.” 

Maribelle gave a gleeful hop. “Marvelous! Now, just have to think about something you really want from someone else and make your command. That’s all there is to it.”

“Hmm…” Lissa put a finger on her chin. “I guess I would like a bigger butt… Something like Tharja’s maybe? Hers is pretty big.”

“Excellent choice, my dear.” Maribelle nodded in response. 

Lissa looked over at the charm curiously. She didn’t really know how this worked or what she was supposed to do. She didn’t think there even was a correct way of doing things. Still, she’d told Maribelle she would try so… Maybe something like… Swap my butt with Tharja’s.

Suddenly, Lissa bolted upwards, yipping in surprise. She shot both hands backwards and placed them on her cheeks, her mouth open with shock. She couldn’t believe it! Lissa fondled her new parts some more just to make sure. Her ass had actually grown! Where before it had been regularly sized, now it was large, plump and round. It didn’t feel uncomfortable either, her clothes had accommodated to the size of her new assets.

“Wow Maribelle this is amazing!” Lissa exclaimed astounded. “It really worked! My butt is bigger!”

“What did I tell you darling?” Maribelle responded pridefully.

“I can’t believe it…” Lissa mused, still fondling her new parts. “What else have you changed?” She asked excitedly.

“Your breasts used to be Tiki’s.” Lissa’s hands shot back up to her chest as if to examine them. “I gave you Virion’s erm- ‘confidence’, shall we say, and Inigo’s libido. I also gave myself Gaius’ dick and-” Maribelle was about to reveal her marriage swap with Henry, but a part of her felt like she shouldn’t. It was an awkward revelation to make at this poing in time, so she thought it best not to press on it right now. “And that’s it…”

“So how come I haven’t notice any of these changes?” Lissa asked, weighing her breasts up and down like she was checking their contents.

“I’m not sure.” Maribelle answered. “It seems like only the people casting the command can notice the change. To everyone else, it seems like things are normal. Maybe we were both able to notice because we both held it together?”

“Woah… That’s so cool…” Lissa cooed, playing with her big boobs. “So right now I’m like a big mix of a bunch of people, huh?”

Maribelle didn’t expect Lissa to take her changes this well, but she was more than happy with these results. “Yes. Whenever you’ve said that you’ve wanted something, I’ve taken the liberty of giving it to you.”

“Haha, nice!” Lissa said cheerily. “Wait, so does that mean that Tharja has my butt now?”

“Yes, that’s how it works.” Maribelle explained. “You swapped butts with Tharja. So now she has yours and you have hers.”

“Hmm…” Lissa’s excitement was seemingly killed by this response. “I’m not sure how I feel about that…”

“W-What?” Maribelle lifter her brow confusedly. “What do you possibly mean, darling?”

“It’s just like… If we’re swapping people’s parts around without their knowledge, isn’t that like, stealing?” Lissa proposed.

“W-Well-! It’s fine! Nobody else notices that anything’s changed.” Maribelle excused herself. “To them, that’s the way things have always been.”

“Yeah I get that but… It just feels wrong…” Lissa let go of her cleavage with a dispassionate frown. “I don’t think I’m comfortable with doing that to others, much less my friends. If you can, I would like you to undo it all.”

“Lissa, you can’t be serious.” Maribelle’s smile collapsed, anger swelling from within her.

“I am being serious!” Lissa shot back. “Don’t you think it’s messed up to take other people’s stuff without their permission? The responsible thing to do would be-”

“Oh that’s it!” Maribelle shouted her down with rage. “I do all these marvelous things for you, and this is how you pay me back? Always loving you, caring for you, pampering you, and you couldn’t even bring yourself to asking me out?!? Was I so bad of a partner that you decided to marry some random guy off the street?” Maribelle was practically fuming. Upset that not only did Lissa not want to use the charm anymore, but that she’d also asked Maribelle to undo her work, even the marriage swap that had made her so happy. She couldn’t hold it back, she was utterly and truly furious.

“M-Maribelle, what are you talking about?” At this point, a tinge of fear has begun sinking into Lissa’s system. 

“Well no more! You are mine now Lissa. I will never let anyone else get their hands on you. Only I can give you the treatment you truly deserve, turn you into the queen you were meant to be. I know you better than anyone else, even yourself. I know what it is you really want. No matter what it takes, I’ll make you the happiest girl in the world, whether you like it or not. And you will like it.” 

Lifting her arm, Maribelle gripped the charm with malice. Lissa froze in terror as she realized what was about to happen. She tried to jump towards Maribelle and grab the charm, but it was too late, the command had been made. Swap Lissa’s and Gangrel’s morals. 

For a few seconds, Lissa’s head buzzed madly, eyes bugging out as if her brain had short circuited. It looked like something had gone very wrong inside her mind, and the whole thing was being reconstructed from scratched. And then it was over. Almost as if nothing happened, Lissa stared ahead blankly with an unnerving calmness. Maribelle smiled.

“Now, I’m going to ask this one more time.” She said, extending the hand with the charm towards Lissa. “What do you want to swap into yourself?”

A devious smile suddenly propped up on Lissa’s face. She slowly walked towards and joined hands with Maribelle. “I want Cordelia’s legs.”

Lissa’s legs then puffed up, becoming stronger, leaner and more beautiful. Her stick-like extremities were completely replaced by their polar opposites, amazing female legs with thick and powerful muscles.

“I want Olivia’s curves.”

Just as she said it, Lissa’s body expanded outwards, bloating with sexy fat that accentuated her figure. Her thighs plumped up, becoming meaty and thick. Her already fat legs gained more juicy supple mass. Her figure was that of an hourglass, the perfect female form.

“Give me Frederick’s height.”

Shooting upwards, Lissa pulled Maribelle and the charm closer to the sky as she became titanic in size. Frederick was in of the tallest men in the army, which meant that Lissa now towered over most everyone with ease.

“Give me Vaike’s muscles.” 

Soon, Lissa’s soft body started to become rugged and beefy. Her arms tensed up with bricks upon bricks of muscle, turning into heavy strong logs. A toned six-pack appeared on her chest, while her legs expanded into massive heavy anchors. In an instant, Lissa had gone from tall girl to god-like Amazon, her massive breasts hanging off her curvy powerful body.

“I want Aversa’s way of speaking.”

This time, there was no apparent physical change. But Lissa cooed sweetly after it happened. “Mmmmmhhhh~” She said in a sexual tone. “That was simply orgasmic~”

“Make me as commanding as that big bad Walhart.”

Again, there was no physical change, but Maribelle could feel the swap instantly. Her dick propped up erect with a boner. Though Lissa’s appearance was the same, there was such a commanding and strong aura to Lissa that Maribelle felt ready to submit herself to the titan in that moment.

“I want Basilio’s big black snake trouser.”

Within seconds, Lissa’s pussy was replaced with an enormous thick black cock, easily twice the size of Maribelle’s. Lissa finally let go of the charm and placed her hands on her new member, giving it a few experimental pumps. She smiled with pride as she watched the gargantuan pole spring up with life, which only served to further dwarf Maribelle’s penis.

“It’s not fair that only you get to experience the male genitalia, don’t you think honey?”

Maribelle couldn’t pry her gaze away from Lissa’s new tool. It was so meaty and large and… beautiful! She was practically drooling at the sight, her tip dripping precum at the thought of her holes being filled. Lissa looked like a goddess now. She had achieved perfection, so the only thing Maribelle could manage to do was stare dumbly while she admired this ideal specimen.

“My sweet Maribelle,” Lissa cooed sexily. “How about you turn that pretty little butt around for me?~”

Without even thinking twice about it, Maribelle did exactly as Lissa asked. Dick throbbing and asshole twitching, she presented her ass to Lissa shamelessly, her body enraptured by Lissa’s presence. She stood there shivering, a wide eager smile on her face, waiting patiently for Lissa to thrust the monster cock inside her. Except it didn’t exactly happen the way she expected. Instead, Lissa picked Maribelle up by her legs and lifted her high above the ground with her brand-new strength, forcefully separating Maribelle’s legs wide open.

Maribelle squealed loudly in delight, her heart fluttering at Lissa’s impressive show of force and savagery. Her dick was already pulsating with anticipation, wet from the supple stream of precum dripping down from her tip as a deep wave of lust encompassed her body. All the combinations of Lissa’s new form inflamed Maribelle’s arousal. The strong touch, the tough figure, the dominant attitude… Maribelle didn’t feel an inch of fear. Only pure excitement swelled her system. She was ready to be dominated. She was ready of getting fucked.

Thrusting her hips forward and pulling Maribelle down, Lissa impaled Maribelle’s cavern with her thick log of a cock. Maribelle moaned out pleasurably, spit flying from her mouth as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She could feel her stomach churn at the mere size of the monster sneaking inside her, almost like it had skewered right through her intestines and was mixing her insides up. It was orgasmic. Lissa lifted Maribelle up and down with ease. She was so strong that she managed the girl less like a human and more like some sort of exercise equipment, effortlessly pumping the cock in and out of her in a hypnotically rhythmic motion. Barely a grunt escaped Lissa’s lips through it all. She was enjoying it, as was obvious from the menacing grin on her face, but more than that, she was in complete control of her pleasure. She loved the way her new magnificent form was making Maribelle shrivel at her fingers, that’s where most of her satisfaction was coming from. It was not lust driving her, she was driving the lust.

On the opposite side of the spectrum was Maribelle, who was practically melting into Lissa. Her cock bobbed up and down wildly, modest breasts bouncing along with every one of Lissa’s thrust. She loved the new Lissa she’d created. This magnificent Adonis, the peak of human evolution, was the sexiest thing Maribelle had ever seen in her life. And the fact that Lissa has chosen this herself only made it better. Maribelle panted and heaved with so much happiness that her smile couldn’t stretch any wider. She felt Lissa’s gratitude coursing through her cock, Maribelle knew she had done a good job.

Lissa leaned closer to Maribelle, her erect nipples and gigantic breasts pressing against Maribelle’s back, and started to kiss and nibble lightly onto the back of Maribelle’s neck, making sweet affective gesture that only served to send more shivers down Maribelle’s shaking spine. She put her lips right by Maribelle’s ear and started whispering. “Like it, baby?”

“YES!!! I LOVE IT!~!~” Maribelle responded with desperation. “I LOVE YOU SO MUCH LISSA. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD. I’M YOURS FOREVER ~~~”

“Then… Would you do your beautiful wife a favor?” Lissa spoke in a soft sexual charged tone.

“ANYTHING!” Maribelle answered instantly. “ANYTHING FOR YOU DARLING~”

“Make me the Exalt of Ylisse.”

Maribelle bounced her body up and down with ferocity, sweat pouring down profusely from her body as a result from the severe physical strain. With a wide grin on her face, her hardened cock and breasts wagged up and down freely along with her body’s wild motions. The girl had a golden collar and chain around her neck with modified version of Olivia’s dress on her body, modified being a generous description. All of Olivia’s dangly collars and bracelets were still present, but there was barely any cloth holding them together. Her breasts and crotch were completely exposed, with the only coverings being small pieces of pink clothing around her stomach and legs. Calling these ‘clothes’ would be exaggeration.

Nevertheless, Maribelle continued her ‘dance’ on top of Lissa’s lap. With Lissa’s gigantic member inserted deep into Maribelle’s colon. While a naked muscular big breasted Lissa sat on the Yllissean throne chair. In the middle of the Yllissean throne room. Yes, Maribelle and Lissa were currently participating sexual intercourse right in the middle of the throne room. An occupied throne room, in fact. To the right of Lissa’s throne sat a myriad of sexy women in collars dressed in the same types of “clothes” Maribelle was wearing. And that wasn’t it, for right in front of Lissa was the Yllesian Knight Frederick, now much shorter thanks to his previous height swap, standing formally with a serious expression on his face, as if the act developing before him was nothing out of the ordinary. 

“Ahem.” Frederick cleared his throat. “My Grand Mistress Queen Lissa, I bring news from Plegia.”

“Ah ah ah!” Lissa cooed wagging her finger. She sat in a refined matter, looking graceful despite the fact that a naked lady was bouncing on her magnificent cock. “Frederick my dear, you know what to do every time you address your queen.” 

A light blush came upon the Great Knight’s face. “Er- Of course Mistress.”

With an awkward step, he marched closer to the throne and knelt before the Amazon of a woman. Musk emanated from her enormous balls, which were inhumanly large since Lissa swapped the size of her equipment with that of a horse. Now, her penis and scrotum were literally as equine sized. Frederick panted as the sweet stench of Lissa’s massive manhood entered his nostrils, a rather large bulge forming in his pants. Pure desire on his face, he planted his head against Lissa’s sweaty ballsack and began to lick it passionately. He lapped up the leathery skin with gusto, eagerly taking in all of Lissa’s flavors and smell. In an instant, Frederick had lost himself to lust, his body acting solely on instinct as he greedily slurped up Lissa’s testicles.

Lissa gave a short giggle. “Ehehe Freddy, don’t her carried away now~”

Hearing Lissa’s lovely words, Frederick pried himself off her sack with difficulty, his body still wishing to cling to her sweet seedmakers. A combination of his saliva and her sweat was smeared all over his face. “My apologies, Mistress. Your body is quite… irresistible.”

“I understand.” Lissa responded with poise, barely acknowledging how Maribelle was rupturing her insides using Lissa’s cock. “Now, you were saying about Plegia?”

“Y-Yes, of course!” Frederick was still composing himself, his mind a whirl after his recent experience. “Another Plegian rebellion seems to have propped up, opposing your great glorious empire.”

Lissa rubbed her chin, proudly thinking over the empire she’d built. It all started after becoming the exalt of Yllise and reforming its laws and traditions to her liking. First, she made nudity and public sex legal, as well as any type of sex work imaginable. She also made slavery legal, and she made it so that high ranking officials could make any woman they desired into a sex slave. That’s what the group of women to Lissa’s right was. After Grima’s defeat, most women of Chrom’s army were made into Lissa’s sex slaves. Girls like Cordelia, Sumia, Tharja, Olivia, Anna, Say’Ri, Aversa, all lost their rights in order to please the new queen. 

But that wasn’t enough for Lissa. Maybe it was because of the swap she’d done with Walhart, but for whatever reason she wanted to unify the world under her banner. Getting Ferox to join was simple enough. With a quick marriage swap, Lissa made Chrom marry Flavia, and the country quickly surrendered its independence once Lissa swapped their genitals and showed Flavia the pleasure of male orgasm. Ever since that moment, Chrom has been in a constant state of pregnancy, with 5 kids and many more to come.

The other countries were a bit trickier, but Lissa was able to convince them all the same. Soon after her rise to power and fame, Lissa and Maribelle set up a religion of devotion to Lissa. This church’s main tenant was pure unconditional love of Lissa’s perfectness, and many citizens joined (and were indoctrinated into) it. With this band of fanatics formed, Lissa had essentially made an endless supply of adoration for her. Whenever some important figure would oppose her, a hierarch, noble, minister or even one of her old friends, she’d simply swap one of her follower’s devotion onto them and all resistance would simply and easily cease. This was how she took control of any country she desired. With one single swap, a clashing enemy would turn into an avid fan, and everything she wanted fell into her grasp.

“Heh…” Lissa chuckled. These rebels were nothing to her. She’d take care of them with ease. “Get me the names of those naughty rebellion leaders and I’ll take care of them~” 

“As you command, Grand Mistress Queen.” Frederick quickly bent down in respect, before marching away.

With the matter of state done, Lissa could finally turn to the girl servicing her. “How does it feel my little slut slave?”

Maribelle groaned in pleasure, her dick shooting out solid lines of pre. “It’s wonderful Mistress~ I love every second of it!!!~”

Hips wildly thrusting up and down, Maribelle pleasured her Mistress with ecstasy and intensity. Her little cock flung up and down madly, constantly crashing against her stomach with every pump while her cute breasts bounced around like bouncy balls. Lissa didn’t move a single muscle, all the work was done by Maribelle, who was Lissa’s property, her object, her slave.

In reality, Maribelle wasn’t actually Lissa’s slave. She just swapped her life with Olivia’s sometimes so that the two could do this sort of roleplay, feel the true wrath of Lissa’s might from the perspective of someone who was worthless to her. Although in a way, Maribelle was a slave a slave to Lissa. Rather, to her love of Lissa. She was so devoted to the cleric that she inadvertently created a monster, both physically and mentally, that she was nonetheless more than happy to please, as she bounced onto Lissa’s cock energetically.

With a twirl of her hips and a twist of her body, Maribelle performed a move that actually made Lissa groan in delight. Another one of the swaps she’d made, Maribelle now possessed Olivia’s dancing prowess, which she happily used to pleasure Lissa endlessly. She moved on Lissa’s pole masterfully, meticulously grinding each part of her body against Lissa’s most sensitive parts. And though there was an air of desperation and lust to her demeanor, she was definitely moving with the grace of a dancer.

Soon, another interruption came to Lissa’s throne, though it was a welcome one. Lissa’s two sons, Owain and Brady, slowly approached the throne, kneeling to show their reverence. Both boys were fully in the nude and unashamed of it, as was custom of the Ylissean royals. Owain sported an orange hair, reminiscent of Gaius’ and surprisingly enough a large set of breasts, almost as big as Lissa’s. His body was also quite toned, stronger than that of the common man, and his penis was much larger than average, an exceptionally big specimen, though still nowhere near as big as Lissa’s. As for Brady, he too bore an interestingly odd change. His hair was as blonde as Lissa’s, but his skin was dyed black, just as Basilio’s. A set of medium sized breasts hung from his chest, and his penis was the very opposite of big, merely a tiny microdick that looked more like a clit than a penis.

“Mother! We’re back from Valm.” Owain addressed her respectfully.

“Wonderful! I’m so happy to see my two sexy boys again~” Lissa cooed sweetly. “Why don’t you come over and give your mommy some sweet loving?”

The two boys nodded in unison. After standing up slowly, they rushed towards Lissa’s feet, eager to worship her huge cock. They licked and lapped her cock with ferocity, tongues lashing up and covering the base of her dick with saliva. Being the bigger brother, Owain occupied himself with the base of the dick, rubbing his breasts and face against her pole with gusto, while Brady focused on her balls, using his signature roughness to slather her in pleasure.

It was a whole family orgy, each member trying their best to make Lissa feel good. Lissa sat back and enjoyed it all with pride. She’d turned the world into a fantastic sexual wonderland that would only exist in her wildest dreams. And it was all the thanks to the horny girl that was happily pounding on her cock. Though Lissa acted all arrogantly and powerful, she still had a soft spot for Maribelle. She loved the girl very much, and she was glad that Maribelle not only loved her back, but also indulged in the strange new world she’d created. 

A thick fog of lust waned through the air. Lissa’s slaves were having a full-on orgy beside her. They all had the dicks that used to belong to their husbands, and they were currently ganging up on Olivia (in Maribelle’s life). Cordelia and Sumia were double penetrating her asshole, Tharja was getting Olivia to suck her off, while Aversa got herself a boobjob with Olivia’s breast. Even Lissa was started to get affected by it, as she felt her gargantuan penis shiver with pleasure.

Ready to reach orgasm, Lissa placed her hands on Maribelle’s waist. “You’re good whore, but I want to cum now.”

Suddenly, Lissa began to pump Maribelle up and down her pole with her own strength. All of Maribelle’s momentum was terminated, all control of her body taken away. After a few thrusts, Maribelle was under Lissa’s complete rule. Things started easy enough, with Lissa just repeating Maribelle’s motions on her own. But soon, she began to manhandle Maribelle like a toy. She pushed Maribelle all the way down to base of her cock and pulled her all the way up to the tip, going at such rapid successions that Maribelle started growing dizzy. It was like Lissa cared for nothing but pleasuring her penis, as she violently and forcefully jammed her horse sized cock inside of Maribelle.

Maribelle moaned in ecstasy, feeling Lissa’s cock burn her insides to shreds. She loved the way she was being treated right now, completely under Lissa’s control. She was nothing, not a wife, not a lover, not even a person. She was merely an object of Lissa’s satisfaction, a toy for her to play with. It didn’t matter whether she was comfortable or not as long as Lissa felt good. That was all Maribelle had ever wanted, for Lissa to use her in whichever way she wanted. Finally, she had achieved her final goal.

The throne room began rumbling as Lissa’s massive penis approached climax. Owain and Brady backed off, opting instead to stare in awe for thee could not keep up with the Amazon’s lightning fast fucking of Maribelle. Even Lissa’s slaves stopped their massive orgy to observe the Queen pumping her dick with Maribelle’s body, all eyes turned on her, all dicks twitching in arousal. In that moment, every person watching wished it was them being filled. Their cocks pulsated eagerly at the thoughts of being used by the Mistress. Lissa began penetrating even faster. She absolutely loved it when her followers worshipped her like this, their earthly desires not even comparing to that of their master.

Lissa’s dick trembled once more, all of her lovers’ spines shivering in pleasure from the vibration. Maribelle couldn’t hold it in anymore. Saliva, sweat and tears flowed down her face unimpededly. The sensations afflicting her were too much. She had first lost control of her body to Lissa, and now she had lost control of her body to herself. Her dick thrashed up and down wildly, before shooting out line after line of white sticky seed into the air. Her jizz splattered all over Owain and Brady’s body, but the two were too invested in Lissa to even care.

The room quaked again, as if an active volcano was about to erupt. Lissa grunted painfully. She closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. Her hands were slowing down, dick throbbing out of her control. The time had come. She was about to erupt! Lissa planted Maribelle to the base of her cock, her body twitched lightly. Time stood still for a second, silence falling over the room. Everyone’s mouths drooped open, all of them staring at Lissa with anticipation.

“Ahhhhh~~~!!!” Lissa finally roared pleasurably as her cock was finally enveloped in orgasm. 

In that moment, every single one of Lissa’s servants also achieved instant climax. Owain and Brady knelt back and came with ecstatic moans, Owain’s powerful dick spitting thick shots of seed while Brady could only manage to have little transparent globules of sperm drizzle out of his penis. Lissa’s slaves shiveres and gasped in orgasm, blasting jets of jizz all over each other like it was a fountain show, a see of white seed launching into the air. Even Maribelle joined in the climax, her dick cumming once more as she continued to paint her sons with more of her warm dickjuice. 

As for the main lady herself, Lissa grunted happily, her hands instinctively trying to push Maribelle closer to the base of her dick, as she unloaded gallon upon gallon of sperm into Maribelle. Her seed slowly and steadily invaded Maribelle’s insides, pushing in further while they filled every last inch of her digestive track. But it wasn’t stopping. Even after a few minutes passed, Lissa continued to pump more and more sperm into Maribelle, with no end in sight. Once Maribelle’s intestines were full, the sperm continued to propel into her stomach. Soon, Maribelle’s belly was bulging outwards, bloating larger and larger until the collars of her dress were pushed away by a heavily pregnant-looking stomach. Still, Lissa’s cum production did not seize, instead her seed advanced upwards through her upper digestive system. 

Maribelle belched, feeling the taste of Lissa’s jizz in her mouth. She knew what was coming, but she could not stop it. Her dick pressed erect against her bloated belly. When she felt the sperm arrive in her mouth, Maribelle tried to swallow it back in. She shut her lips as tight as she could, not wanting to let any of Lissa’s cum go to waste. But Lissa’s powerful equine seed was far too powerful. It kept pushing further into her mouth until it was completely filled, and even then it did not stop. Maribelle’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, tears rolling down her face. She couldn’t hold it in! She was gonna-!

With a loud hurling sound, Maribelle vomited a huge load of Lissa’s sperm, letting it spill onto her fattened stomach. She ejected shot after shot, load after load, until her big rounded belly was nothing but a mess of Lissa’s hot steaming jizz. Owain and Brady quickly saddled up to Maribelle and began to lap the sperm up, happy to get their fill of Lissa’s godlike juice, even if it had gone through Maribelle first. Meanwhile, Maribelle plopped onto Lissa’s gargantuan breasts, tired from all the work she’d just gone through. Her eyelids drooped low, exhaustion coming over her. She could feel Lissa’s warmth inside her, both literally and figuratively, which made her feel happy and safe. There was only one thing left on her mind as she spent her last spouts of energy and drifted into unconsciousness. 

Long live Mistress Lissa.

**Author's Note:**

> Woop woop! Another Poll story! (Even if I still need to make part 2 of Nina's thing) I had a lot of fun writing this one, as I did writing the last one, which is probably why they ended up being so large in length. But I really like the direction in which I took it so I'm happy with the results. Currently Tharja's Cursed Wand of Swap is winning, so I look forward to planning towards that (if it stays winning!). But yeah, that's pretty much all I got to say about this one. Pretty fun, pretty weird. Hope you liked it, and cheers!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/CTFMeister


End file.
